The present invention relates to an eraseable programmable read only memory (EPROM), and more particularly to one that is designed to have a high density of memory cells.
In a typical EPROM, each cell has its own structures for controlling READ and WRITE operations. In particular, switching means, such as ground isolation transistors and transistors for applying voltages, are present at each cell. This increases the required cell area since more than one transistor per cell is required.